Kuroo Yurashima
A Man who was Destined to become a hero... With the Path laid out before him,The Gods Thrust hm forward upon the path set out for him, Meeting many along the way who shared this destiny. This is The Story of A True Hero and The Sacrifices He and Those who walked the same path as him made to protect everything even at the cost of their own lives. https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png https://i.gyazo.com/f88f2fe248d82ac2ce618b333ae66438.png Full name: Pronunciation: Nickname(s) or Alias: Occupation: Gender: Species: Age: City or town of birth: Currently lives: Languages spoken: Native language: Relationship Status: https://i.gyazo.com/83fb73d283ea659010215d5d155fc729.png Height: 6'0 Weight: 176 Figure/build: Hair color: Dark Blue Hairstyle: Facial Hairstyle: None Eye color: Blue Skin/fur/etc color: Tan Tattoos: None Piercings: None Scars/distinguishing marks: None Preferred style of clothing: None Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: Gloves with a armored plate on the palm and back side of the hand 2gumouq.png 4fe75db15efd0a4bc84b75675c2a71bbe6803196_hq.gif 48edf641773f52b35d11cf2bc9e05209c0641f6c_hq.jpg 79b67bb043ed7b958c0cb75e1922c556.jpg 6522cd6aab6f564cae0776f380191a855e668cad_hq.jpg 7405.jpg 7441404dca2c029ea450a45d629a18e4b136f584_hq.jpg 4230237305e416190a795b3a7af74f99e4adecf6_hq.jpg|*sigh* I wish she'd wake up already this bitch is fuckin heavy Akatsuki_ADuni.png https://i.gyazo.com/421dec2b25966c435b3f02e77068b447.png Personality: Positive Traits: Negative Traits: https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png https://i.gyazo.com/e53cb8082adb15c454a6549ae31d59c6.png Passive or Aggressive attitude?: Passive Fighting skills/techniques: Street Fighting: Kuroo is a skilled street fighter, and applies a beat-down strategy in combat. Able to fight those armed with weapons and easily dispatch them with his bare hands Special skills/magical powers/etc: Renkankei-kikou: ''' Kuroo is capable of using the ultimate martial art, known as Renkankei-kikou. It controls the Chi Flow of his and other people's bodies as well as the area around him. With this, he is able to give himself inhuman strength and apply pressure to, and control people's internal organs or functions such as bladders (for example, he Can make someone wet themselves if he really wanted too). Renkankei-kikou is able to withstand attacks and create non-magic, magic-like attacks as even able to stop a sword from piercing his throat and to create an energy orb as big as his own body. The full nature of this power has yet to been revealed. He was taught how to tap into this power while in Trainning. '''Vivification - Another Renkankei-kikou technique. It activates and stabilizes your body's internal energy, increasing your ability to heal. A blue light spreads under the palm of the user, and it feels warm to the one being healed. Though it isn't capable of insane feats like healing someone whos be chop in half or some life and death shit however he can heal fatal wounds, they person will still need time to recover though as its depends on the person's body and their own natural healing ability. Perverted Antics - He also has the ability to Remove bras and panties of women even though their completely clothed, without being spotted and without tearing any clothes off of the woman.. He must have developed this ability when he was "Guard of the courtesan guild," and helps the girls with their size. Weapon of choice (if any): His Hands. Weaknesses in combat: He can be overly Aggressive and reliant on his able to defend himself, he's also ery impulsive and can be easily angered by an enemy if they use underhanded tactics such as taken hostage or something along those lines which leads him to make inrational decisions. Strengths in combat: He's overly aggressive. Kuroo fighting is primary offensive, due to his ability he's defensive capability is at a point where he can shrug off most physical damage, which allows him to continously rush the opponent and force them to employ a more defensive tactic, though he also uses his wit in battle often he'll fake an injury or something to making the opponent believe that he is beaten or he'll pretend he didn't notice them planning just so when they excute it he can crush their hopes and dreamn behead finihing the battle. https://i.gyazo.com/c98556ff7015e432cf0ed80506a6c257.png Parents' names: Yuusuke Yurashima and Katsumi Shimazu Parents' Status: Siblings: None Important Relatives: Kara Shimazu Partner/Spouse: Has An Arranged Fiance Children: None Pets: None Enemies: None worth mentioning. https://i.gyazo.com/24120f581638d6bd2b0f3bd8778db112.png ( In this section, please give a brief summary of your character's origins. A minimum of 1-2 paragraphs, please be descriptive. ) https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png